


Fuck Me

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the first: bottoming prompt for MCR Bingo. Mikey had never bottomed, he never thought he would do it for Bob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> First time with this pairing, constructive criticism welcome. AU in that cannon relationships have not happened.

Mikey’s POV  
　  
It's not like he's never thought about it before; getting fucked, but it's always been in a ‘maybe I'll try it some day’ way. Until one day on the bus that is, Bob had pinned him to the couch. They've fooled around before, so the kiss hadn’t been too surprise. Everyone else was out to lunch, making out with Bob seemed like a great idea, not that the others didn't know. Gerard just really didn't want to see and Frank could kill a mood like nobodies business. So when the bus is empty, sometimes Bob will come find him, pin him to the closest flat surface and kiss him breathless. It's been working for them until today, for some reason getting pinned down, having Bob on top of him, warm breath on his neck where Bob is kissing a path along his skin, well it doesn't seem like enough. Mikey doesn't even mean to say it, but he gasps out, "Fuck me." And Bob, freezes, his whole body going still.  
　  
Fuck, he’s an idiot, they've rubbed off on each other a couple of times, but they've never even touched each other’s dicks. Bob might not even fuck guys, might be one of those gay above the waist dudes. He likes what they have together, it's simple or was until his stupid mouth went and complicated it.  
　  
"Forget I said anything." He mutters, shit, he can feel himself blushing, he feels like a stupid kid.  
　  
"Yeah, like I could forget you asking that." Bob snorts, but when Mikey tries to squirm away, Bob won't let him, pinning him easily without really doing fuck all that Mikey can see, other than sitting on him, strong motherfucker.  
　  
"Heat of the moment?" Mikey grumbles, he talks to Bob about a lot of things, about Gerard, music, comic books, everything he loves and everything he hates, but they don't talk about this, this whatever the hell is between them, not once since it started. They didn't even talk when it started, they'd just come off stage one day and kissed. He's not sure who started the kiss, but he thinks maybe it was Bob. But he knows he was the one that let it linger, deepened it, taking it from a quick stage high induced kiss to something more sexual.  
　  
"So you don't really want that?” Bob asks, he rocks his hips a little and it makes concentrating on a good answer nearly impossible. It also proves that you have enough blood to be at least semi-hard while blushing, something Mikey could have lived without knowing.  
　  
"I don't know." He shrugs, he wants to roll his eyes at his own stupid answer.  
　  
"Come on Mikey, you did the hard part, you said it, now tell me you mean it." Bob all but purrs and shit, there is heat and want and all kinds of emotions written all over Bob's face, showing in his eyes. He may have been jumping to conclusions, because Bob seems more than cool with the idea of fucking him.  
　  
"I meant it, I want it." Mikey admits, he tries to keep the fear from his voice, worried Bob will misread it, think he doesn't really want this. He likes Bob, as like a buddy and he's attracted to him as well, there's chemistry, but he doesn't know what this is, he just knows he needs more of it.  
　  
Bob kisses him and that Mikey knows how to do, he might not be the best with words at times, but he can show how much he wants this by pouring his need into the kiss. He wraps himself around Bob, trying to pull him down and closer, but he's aware that Bob only moves because he wants to. They’re pressed together from toe to chest, kissing hungrily, their normally lazy make out session having taken on a weird sense of urgency, when the door slams open and Ray comes stumbling through the door with Frank on his back. Mikey hides his face in Bob's chest, avoiding looking at the cock block that is his big brother and his band mates.  
　  
"Well this isn't awkward." Frank is of course, the first person to break the silence.  
　  
"Frankie." Gerard hisses, he's pretty sure Gerard is trying to get the guys to follow a rule where they all pretend they can't see Mikey or Bob when they’re kissing. He's cool with what they’re doing, but at the same time weirded out. Mikey gets it, he doesn't like watching Gerard kiss people either, no matter who it is.  
　  
Bob's head drops down, his mouth brushing the shell of Mikey's ear. He flushes hot and then stiffens, Bob has never tried to start something around the guys, they only mess around if they’re alone.  
　  
"It's hotel night. I'm meant to be with Frank, I'll get him to switch." Bob says softly before getting up. Mikey sits up, but doesn't really move, he's not sure his brain can even work right now. They’re due at some hotel in a couple of hours, they're not performing until tomorrow. He'll have the whole night alone with Bob, in a hotel room, with a bed. His mind’s stuck between screaming 'fuck yeah' and just screaming. He wants this badly, but it's only something he's thought about doing before, not done. When they started fooling around, he'd never thought he would be asking to bottom to Bob.  
　  
He sits next to Gerard knowing his brother won't try and make him talk if he just wants to be quiet. He leans against Gee's side and tries not to panic about tonight. Gerard just fiddles with his hair, laughing at the guys as Frank takes it in turn to bother them all. He has an awesome big brother, he's glad he's doing better, he considers telling Gerard, asking for advice, but Gerard and Bob are friends, he just can't bring himself to ask. When the bus stops he's feeling jittery, it's equal part nerves and excitement. He doesn't know when he did it, but everyone seems to know what room they’re in now that Bob has swapped with Frank and surprisingly no one passes, one of the up sides to hooking up with a guy that can really pull of intimidating he guesses, not Brian levels of intimidation, but that's pretty rare.  
　  
He tries to act normal as he carries up his bag, but Bob keeps shooting him worried glances, so he thinks maybe he's failing. Bob doesn't say anything until they’re alone in their room though.  
　  
"Mikey, if you want to back out I won't get mad. Just because we have a room together, doesn't mean we have to do shit." Bob tells him the second he puts down his bag. He walks over whilst he's talking, his arms going around Mikey's waist and tugging him close, he kind of likes the way he can do that, just move him and he thinks maybe he loves him a little for offering him an out.  
　  
"I want to do stuff, wanna do everything." Mikey shrugs.  
　  
Bob does this cute little grin thing, a smile that never fails to make Mikey want to lick it off his face. He ducks his head and presses a hard and fast kiss to Mikey's lips, it's oddly sweet.  
　  
"If you want it, why are you freaking out?" Bob asks, no bullshit and he likes that.  
　  
"I asked you to fuck me, right?" Mikey sighs, he kind of likes standing like this, just wrapped up in Bob, his warmth and strength makes him feel safe, so he's gonna man up and actually talk to Bob, instead of hiding.  
　  
"Yeah." Bob nods.  
　  
"Well I've not done that before." Mikey admits.  
　  
"You don't mean you haven't asked, you mean you haven't at all." Bob says slowly.  
　  
"I've been with guys, just never been the one to get fucked." He's having a hard time not imagining it, pressed up close to Bob the way he is. The idea of it turns him on, it's just the reality that's a little scary.  
　  
"You've never bottomed? What made you ask then?" Bob sounds curious.  
　  
"I'm not sure. You were on top of me, kissing me and I just kept picturing you putting me on my back in different ways." Mikey groans, it's fucking embarrassing having to explain to a guy why you want to get all up on their junk, he was wrong, talking isn't a good idea, this is mortifying.  
　  
"That's fucking hot. I want to fuck you, Mikey, have for a long time, so tell me now if you want me to back off." Bob's voice is a little husky, makes him think of hot, rough sex. He doesn't tell Bob to back off, instead he kisses him.  
　  
He doesn't expect the reaction it gets him. Bob picking him up and carrying him over to one of the queen sized beds, he even sets Mikey down carefully on the edge, he bends down, pulls off Mikey's boots and his own and then he's pushing Mikey back onto the bed and crawling on top of him, it's beyond hot.  
　  
"Bryar," Mikey whines, when mid kiss Bob rolls off him and gets up.  
　  
"I have lube and condoms in my bag. You really want me to stop later to get them?" Bob asks, as much as stopping kissing sucks, he can just imagine being naked under Bob and having to stop then, it would be way shittier. He shivers when he realises soon he won't need to imagine it, he wants it so much, enough to push past the fear. While Bob gets the condoms and lube, Mikey strips his shirt off. As much as he likes Bob taking control, he's not going to be passive in this. He wants to get fucked and for it to be Bob that fucks him. He doesn't want Bob to have any doubts about doing this, he wants to make it as good for Bob as he knows Bob plans to make it for him.  
　  
Bob puts the stuff on the nightstand and then he's back on top of Mikey, hands and mouth everywhere. They've slipped hands up each other’s shirts before, but never had time or access like this, Bob's got him spread out and it seems like he's going to use the opportunity to taste every bit of skin Mikey is showing, he's totally okay with that plan.  
　  
He keeps tugging at Bob’s shirt until he gets the hint and takes it off and then he does some exploring of his own. He's seen Bob shirtless before, a bunch of times, but never in a situation where he could run his hands all over his firm back and chest or dip his head down to run his tongue over a nipple. He's making up for all the times he could only look, Bob seems to appreciate his enthusiasm. Mikey pushes Bob till he eventually willingly rolls onto his back. Then he moves down the bed, getting between Bob's legs and undoing his zipper.  
　  
"Mikey?" Bob croaks, as Mikey dips his hand into Bob's underwear and pulls him out. Shit, Bob isn't like porn star big, but he is big, the kind of big that has Mikey really glad that he has at least done this bit before.  
　  
"Relax." He smirks, before leaning forward to run his tongue teasingly over the tip of Bob's cock, while he jacks it slowly. Bob's hips twitch, but he doesn't thrust up and Mikey appreciates the fact he's trying to control himself, he knows from experience just how hard it is to stay still during a blowjob. He sucks the head in knowing Bob isn't about to try and fuck his face, not that he doesn't like that sometimes, but not when it's been this long since he gave head and with a guy who's hung like Bob, besides, he kind of wants to draw this out a little.  
　  
He keeps jacking the length that he can't fit in his mouth yet, keeping the suction tight and his tongue moving. He's careful to keep his teeth covered, but it seems like sucking cock is like riding a bike, once you really know how to do it you just don't forget it. He loves the taste, the slight ache in his jaw, the fullness in his mouth, he's always liked giving head and when it's paired with the filthy praise that's spilling from Bob's lips it's even better. He hadn't really thought Bob would be much of a talker in bed, but he cusses enough to make a sailor blush and the stuff he says about Mikey has him groaning around the length in his mouth, taking a hand off of Bob and unzipping himself. He pulls his dick out and can't help moaning again at the first touch.  
　  
"Christ you look so fucking hot, Mikey." Bob moans.  
　  
A few minutes later, Bob pulls him off and Mikey finds himself face down on the bed, while Bob strips off the rest of his clothes for him, before dealing with his own. Mikey has to twist his head at an awkward angle so he gives up, concentrating instead on what he can feel. Bob's knees nudge his legs apart and the other man settles in between them. He grabs a pillow, stuffing it under Mikey's hips. And he might not have been on this end of things before, but he knows where it's heading, He's dying for it, skin burning up, but stomach still icy with fear. He thinks maybe Bob feels him tense up because big hands start stroking up and down his back, massaging a little and it does help. Bob shifts, his hands on Mikey's ass now, spreading the cheeks apart, when he feels something warm and wet against his entrance it takes him a few seconds to realise it's not lube or fingers, it's Bob's tongue. He's only ever done this once and he's never had it done to him. When Bob does some swirl thing with his tongue, Mikey kind of regrets that this is the first time this is happening, it feels fucking awesome. Bob isn't quiet when he does this either, he moans like he's getting off on eating Mikey's ass, which makes him so hard, he's leaking onto the sheets.  
　  
He doesn't know how long Bob works him with his tongue for, he does know that when he slips two lube soaked fingers, pressed tightly together into him, that he's so relaxed, so well prepped already that it doesn't hurt at all, it feels fuller, more intense than Bob's tongue or his own fingers, he's soon thrusting back against the feeling, wanting more, needing more of the way this makes him feel.  
　  
The third finger stings a little, but he hardly notices the pain and it doesn't really make him tense up. Bob has the best damn hands, Mikey feels like he could fall apart just from this, but he doesn't want to, he wants to get fucked. His heart starts racing like mad when he sees Bob's hand reaching for a condom. He wants Bob inside so much that he aches for it, but he can't help still being a little afraid. Bob is big and he's never done this before. If he needed to stop he couldn't make Bob, he's bigger, stronger. But Bob isn't that guy, he's his friend, his band mate, someone he respects and knows he can trust, it helps fight back some of the fear every time he reminds himself that this is Bob, not some stranger; Bob.  
　  
It still hurts, but he kind of knew it would, so he just tries to breathe, dropping a hand to his dick to jack it, to help distract from the pain.  
　  
"I'm hurting you. I can stop." Bob pants, just proving what Mikey already knew about the kind of guy Bob is.  
　  
"No." He thinks Bob's almost all the way in, he doesn't want to stop now, not when this is so close to what he wanted.  
　  
"Fuck me." He gasps, unlike on the bus, his words don't make Bob freeze this time, instead he thrust the rest of the way in, his hips hitting Mikey's ass.  
　  
Bob makes him wait, every time Mikey tries to thrust back Bob holds his hips in place, pinning him, he's strong enough that Mikey can't move unless he lets him, which is really all kinds of hot. They’re both sweating and Mikey is begging before Bob decides it's time to start thrusting. The first time his dick hit's Mikey's prostate, his vision whites out. The pain is so fucking worth it if he gets to have that. He feels full, stretched to the limit and there is a sweet burn accompanying every thrust, he loves it. He knows that he'll be feeling this after and he kind of loves that too. Once Bob lets him, he starts meeting his thrusts. Back arched, head hanging down, his hair in his eyes, his hips have a life of their own.  
　  
Bob says a lot of dirty shit in bed, about Mikey's ass, his dick, his body, what he's doing and would like to do to it. But he says other stuff as well, he calls Mikey beautiful, perfect and it makes Mikey's heart race in a way that has nothing to do with fear or sex. He's getting close when Bob pulls him up so he's kneeling on the bed still, but they’re chest to back. He kisses Mikey's neck, sucking at the skin while his hips grind slow and dirty.  
　  
"Fuck, Mikey, Mikey." He keeps babbling his name between swear words. Mikey's mainly managing 'Bob' and 'please' neither of them coherent, but both of them so close to the edge. Bob's hips stutter and he groans as his orgasm hits, even as he's cumming he gets a hand on Mikey's dick, pushing Mikey's own still hand off, he starts jacking hard and fast, thrusting shallowly. Panting Mikey's name against his neck the whole time. It feels like he's being torn apart when his orgasm hits and he's not sure if he passes out or closes his eyes, but the next thing he's really aware of is being on his side, Bob cuddled up behind him. He can't feel any cum or lube on his skin so he guesses he passed out a little and Bob cleaned him up.  
　  
"Was it good?" Mikey asks softly, he hates how needy and stupid it sounds. But he'd never done this before and Bob has, with guys who probably had a lot more experience than Mikey.  
　  
"It was better than good." Bob says gently, one arm wrapped around his middle, the other pulling a blanket over them both. Naked cuddling with Bob is new, but it feels like the kind of awesome that Mikey could get used to.  
　  
"Do you want to share a room whenever we have a hotel night?" Mikey asks, which is as close as he's getting to a 'relationship' talk when it comes to this. He has feelings for Bob, he thinks maybe it’s more than sex for both of them, but they don't need to talk about it, neither of them are really the type to have long talks about their emotions.  
　  
"Yeah, lets do that." Bob agrees, which means they'll be doing this again and maybe other stuff, this isn't a one time deal.  
　  
"Awesome, wake me up when it's a lot later." Mikey yawns.  
　  
"We have to meet the guys for breakfast. I'm not going to be able to look Gerard in the eye." Bob groans.  
　  
"No point, he'll know anyway. It's some freaky big brother skill that lets him know when I've gotten laid." Mikey shrugs.  
　  
"Maybe we should just get room service in the morning. Or I could grow some balls. I can't avoid him forever." Bob sighs.  
　  
"It's Gerard, he's more likely to high five you than give you a talk." Mikey points out, Gerard has never even tried to give any of his dates or hook ups a big brother talk, not because he doesn't care, but because he knows Mikey can handle himself with this stuff.  
　  
They don't talk much after that, but it's comfortable. He used to really like just making out with Bob in the bus, getting worked up and not always even getting off and he still plans on doing this, but getting his brains fucked out and then getting to sleep naked in Bob's arms, yeah, that's something he can't get enough of. Maybe he'll ask to fuck Bob one day, but right now he's more than happy to be the one getting fucked, now that he's past his first time, he can't wait for the second.  
　  
The End.


End file.
